Components for electronic and other devices typically are manufactured in one location and packaged in containers for shipment to another location. Hard drive disks and semiconductor wafers are examples of such components. The contents of the container are sensitive and may be damaged if the container is dropped or otherwise subjected to impact. It is necessary to protect against damage to the contents while they are in the container. Various attempts have been made to provide containers for such purposes.
Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. This invention provides an improved container for such purposes.